The Aristokids
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Parody of the Aristocats movie. Kevin the greedy butler plans to kill Kairi and her siblings so he can inherited Yakumo's fortune. It's up to Sora and his friends to save them. Sora x Kairi with other romances.


Hey fellas. Guess what? I'm parodying _The Aristocats_, a movie classic. This story is inspired by Neros Uremeshi and JusSonic. (Don't be confused by the opening credits.) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Credit Beginning

"JJAPrice15 Production Presents"

As our story begins, a French man sings in the background while pencil animation of three soon to be familiar kids run through the screen.

Male Singer: _**Which pets' address is the finest in Paris?  
Which pets possess the longest pedigree?  
Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats?  
Naturellement, the Aristokids!**_

"The Aristokrids"

One of the kids came back and removes an 'r' from the title and pushes the right part of it back. The title now reads...

"The Aristokids"

_**Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces?  
Which pets know best all the gentle social graces?  
Which pets live on crème and loving pats?  
Naturellement, the Aristokids!**_

"Color – JJAPrice15 and JusSonic"

"Story – JJAPrice15, JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Papa-T-41, No Limit 5, and Charles Roberts

"Based on a story by Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe"

"Directing Animators – JJAPrice15, JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, and Julayla Beryl"

"Production – Design JJAPrice15"

_**They show aristocratic bearing when they're seen upon an airing  
And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say  
Aristokids are never found in alleyways or hanging around  
The garbage cans where common kids play  
Oh, no!**_

"Voice Talents:"

"Haley Joel Osment as Sora"

"Hayden Panettiere as Kairi"

"Robin Williams as Ramon"

"Michael Reisz as Kevin 11"

"Eddie Deezen as Mandark"

"David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom"

"Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee and Bell"

"Dante Basco as Jake Long"

"Mae Whitman as Rose"

"Charles Martinet as Mario"

"Jen Taylor as Princess Peach"

"David Gallagher as Riku"

"Lisa Ortiz as Felicia and Blossom"

"Maile Flannigan as Naruto Uzumaki"

"Jessica Boone as Misaki Suzuhara"

"Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchem"

"Janice Kawaye as Ami and Tekirai"

"Tara Strong as Pikachu, Timmy, Bubbles and Ben Tennyson"

"Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit"

"Jason Griffith as Shadow the Hedgehog and Lucia"

"Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai"

"Sean Marque as Mac"

"Tress MacNeille as Epona"

"Chiara Zanni as Buttercup"

"Hynden Walch as Bunny"

"Scott Menvile as Dexter"

"Quinton Flynn as Axel"

"Lacey Chabert as Elise"

"Charlie Sheen as Charlie Barkins"

"Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford"

"Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur"

"Vic Mignogna as Dodger"

"Kyle Hebert as Tito"

"Kate Higgins as Rita"

"Rob Paulsen as Einstein

"Carlos Alazraqui as Francis"

"Meagan Smith as Gwen Tennyson"

"Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max"

"Tom Gibis as Mushra"

"Peggy O'Neal as Yakumo"

"Chris Seavor as Conker the Squirrel"

"Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson"

"Character Animation JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, No Limit 5m Wormtail96, Papa-T-41"

"Effects Animation JusSonic and Julayla Beryl"

_**Which pets are known to never show their claws?  
Which pets are prone to harly any flaws?  
To which pets do the others tip their hats?  
Naturellement, the Aristotoons!**_

"The Aristotoons"  
"Scales and Arpeggios"  
"She Never Felt Alone"  
"Sora the Keybearer"

"Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Toons"

"Music JusSonic"

"Orchestration Julayla Beryl"

"Production Manager JusSonic"

"Sound Neros Urameshi"

"Film Editor Darth Ben Valor"

"Assistant Directors Papa-T-41 and Julayla Beryl"

"Music Editor JusSonic"

(The movie being parodied belongs to Disney while the characters in this story belong to their respective creators)

"Layout JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, and Neros Urameshi"

"Background Darth Ben Valor, Papa-T-41, and Wormtail96"

"Produced by JJAPrice15, JusSonic and Julayla Beryl"

"Directed by JJAPrice15"

_**Aristotoons, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour  
Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education  
Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles  
Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere  
Ah, poisse!**_

"Paris 1910"

_**Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots?  
Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts?  
Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ?  
Mais naturellement...  
Mais naturellement, voyons,  
Mais naturellement,  
Les Aristokids!**_

Our story begins in Paris in the year 1910, back when the French were less rude. Anyway, it is a city of love and life and so forth. Our story begins in a coach where a young woman and her cousins were riding in, while one of the cousins is steering a horse. The woman was a seventeen-year-old girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a brown long-sleeve shirt under it, blue belt under her waist, white pants and blue shoes. She was Yakumo, The children's adoptive cousin and the most richest woman in Paris.

One of the adoptive cousins was a fifteen-year-old girl, who had auburn hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a pink bandana around her neck, a pair of goggles, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. That girl was none other than Kairi.

(A/N: The same attire from my other fic, Kairi-Laddin

Two of the kids are roaming around the coach having fun. One of them was an eight year old boy with brown hair, wearing a white sweater and a red shirt over it, tan pants and sneakers. He was Mac, One of Kairi's brothers.

The second boy was a boy about ten-years-old. He had slightly spiky brown hair, blue eyes and two buck teeth. His attire consisted of a pink hat, a t-shirt that matched the color of his hat, blue pants, and blue shoes. He was Timmy, Kairi's second brother.

Yakumo's other adoptive cousin was a nine-year-old Hawaiian girl sitting next to Yakumo herself. She had long raven hair, a red dress with green Hawaiian leaves on it and brown sandals. She was Lilo, Kairi's sister.

With Yakumo and the siblings was a ten year old girl. she had pink eyes and red hair and wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes. She was Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls

The cousin riding the horse was a boy about fifteen-years-old. He had black hair, a black shirt, gray pants and black shoes underneath, and dark brown eyes. He was known as Kevin 11, Yakumo's other adoptive cousin and her mansion's butler.

And the horse in question is a brown horse with white mane hair and has some white on parts of her. Her name is Epona, Kevin's horse. The horse smiles as Timmy rides right on her back.

Yakumo smiles as she chats with Lilo as she said, "My, my, little Lilo. You are going beautiful every day. Always like her sister, right Kairi?"

"Yeah." Kairi said in agreement. As Kevin continues driving, he notices Mac is climbing all over getting on his nerve and making it difficult for him to drive. 

"Be careful, Mac. Kevin will have difficulty driving if you keep doing that." Blossom chuckled in amusement as Kevin got Mac off.

Kevin sees that they are about to arrive at the Yakumo's mansion and called to Epona, "Slow down, Epona! Steady girl!" 

The coach slows down and comes to a complete stop outside of the house. Kevin gets out of his driver seat and opens the passenger side door to let his cousin and Blossom out.

"Thank you, Kevin." Yakumo said with a smile. Before she could leave, Epona neighs to get her attention making the woman chuckled, "Oh yes. Epona. Almost forgot. Here you go." Yakumo then gives Epona some sugar cubes that the horse happily chews on. 

"Hey cousin." said Kevin as he notes the extra amount of bags in the coach. "Mind if I carry those for ya? It is too much for you to handle."

"Oh, nonsense, Kevin." Yakumo scoffed as she comes over. "I can handle myself, you worry wart."

As Yakumo speaks with Kevin, Kairi's siblings play around Epona happily.

Kairi chuckles and speaks to her brother Timmy, saying, "Timmy, don't go away yet. Forget something?" 

Timmy nods as he then said to Epona, "Thanks Ms. Epona for letting me ride on your back." 

Epona chuckles as she responded, "You are welcome, young man."

"How is that, Kairi?" 

"That was very nice, Timmy. Very good." said Kairi proudly. She always taught her siblings to be polite as possible. After all, if she wanted her siblings to grow up to be fine ladies and gentlemen, they have to learn some good matters, right?

"Blossom, tell Axel, Elise, Lucia, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell to get everything ready. All right?" Yakumo asked Blossom.

"Sure thing." Blossom answered, as she entered the house. Then, Yakumo turned attention to Kairi and the others.

"Come on Kairi, come on kids." said Yakumo as she carries all of her stuff, and I mean all of it, to the front door. "Oh, Kevin. My old friend, Mushra and Blossom's boyfriend, Dexter are coming by shortly. You and Mandark remember them, right?" 

"Of course, Cousin!" said Kevin politely. Once Yakumo and the kids went inside the mansion, he rolls his eyes mumbling, "Who could forget two idiots like them?"

-------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 1. Whaddya think so far?

Yakumo: It's great!

Kairi: I love it!

Blossom: I can't wait to see Dexter again.

Me: I know what you mean. Now, till next chapter, review away! And no flames or destructive criticism!!! Oh, and by the way, I'd love to thank every author I know for letting me use those characters. Now NO flames!!!!!


End file.
